cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsing Lo
Nation Information Tsing Lo is a sizeable, well developed, and aging nation at 380 days old with citizens primarily of Chinese ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Tsing Lo work diligently to produce Spices and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Tsing Lo has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Tsing Lo does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in Tsing Lo. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Tsing Lo will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Category:Nations http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v442/hitman01906/tsingy.jpg Governing Body The government of Tsing Lo is currently Monarchy. The King is Ryan Elliott. He returned after four months out of power. Pingtze Tse Yangchi previously held office as Leader of the Transitional Government, then King, respectively. Previous leaders of the Transitional government are Ryan Elliott, and Pingtze Tse Chuang. Release of National Magazine "PWANG!" #1, January 26, 2007 AP Release (TAO, TSING LO) - The recent national development and release of Fast Food has led to many more citizens becoming obese. The hamburgers and partially hydrogenated fried chicken strips, primarily made popular in the Western World, have since made Tsing Lo the next victim in the terrorism known as obesity. Independent reporters have publicized photographs of fast food production companies adding massive amounts of sugar, trans fat, and nicotine into the classic hamburger ingredients. Concerned citizens have struck back by opening hundreds of "Chinese Food" restaurants to deliver world-wide, in hopes of attacking the Western World with poisoning of MSG. A recent interview with an avid lover of the "Chinese-American cuisine" in the Western World had these results after questioning of the quality of the food: "It's great! I could eat this stuff all day! In fact, I have been! I just.. .ju..ca.." The man then began foaming at the mouth and had numerous brain seizures. The culinary battle is on; Tsing Lo: 1, Western World: 0 #2, February 5, 2007 AP Release (TAO, TSING LO) - It is astonishing to see that in a mere month of it's existance, the nation of Tsing Lo has grown to over 5,000 citizens. The technological advancements are moving it steadily forward to becoming something other than a feasible force in the East Asia region. Just in the past month, the government has passed bills allowing the construction of a harbor and factory to further it's development. The economy has been going through a dramatic boom period ever since. It is the bill being signed this month that has the population in such an ecstatic state. Within the next week, the governing body of Tsing Lo will decide on where to build the first national bank. With this bank, and the systematic program of banking across the country, the citizens of Tsing Lo will no longer have to keep their earnings stashed away under a kitchen floor tile. Saving will be cherished and rewarded, and the people will see a side to life that had previously been unattainable. #3, February 6, 3007 AP Release (PINGTZE, TSING LO) - The setting of the sun last evening was a symbol to many citizens of Tsing Lo. To some, it was just the end to a busy day of field work. To others, it was the sign of a nation on-the-rise progressing that much futher. But to all of them, it marked the end of a violent coup in the capital city, resulting in the deaths of over 50 people. As the bill of building the country's first national bank in Chi Pwan Center was being passed, a horde of armed militants raided the legislation hall and used force to take control. Senators from the nine eastern districts were slain, and even more politicians - still unidentified - were killed in this horrific revolution. After taking authority and claiming responsibility for the situation, one man delivered a press conference to deliver his conceptions. This man called himself Pingtze Tse Yangchi, and confirmed that he was the original bloodline of the nation's founder, Pingtze Chuang Elliott. Proceeding the distribution of official documentation, the populace was relieved and even supported the new change in government. The name of the nation's capital was also changed from Tao(in rememberence of the first established religion in Tsing Lo) to Pingtze(in rememberence of the nation's founder). Rallies were staged across the country to collect support and donations for the new Transitional Government, and change in national religion from Christianity to Shinto. Former leader and figurehead president of Tsing Lo, Ryan Elliott, could not be found for questioning or opinion. It is still unknown as to if he was one of the many slaughtered or if he has escaped to safety outside of our confines. Nonetheless, today is another fresh start for such a struggling nation. #4, February 23, 2007 AP Release (PINGTZE, TSING LO) - Since last month?s political coup in the Capital city, which underwent a change in name from Tao to Pingtze during the revolution, the nation has been riding an ?economic rollercoaster?, so to speak. Shortly after the change in government, the Average Gross National Income dropped to a devastating low. Despite promises of resurrection and rebuilding from Leader Yangchi, many citizens just wanted to make more money, and didn?t care about his abstract words. It wasn?t until this past week that the turn for the better finally occurred. In an amazing trade guild established by the NADC, Tsing Lo became involved with resources such as Coal, Fish, Furs, Gems, Gold, Silver, and Wine. Clearly such resources have boosted national happiness, and all citizens are experiencing much wealthier and uplifting lifestyles. In fact, a recent poll by PWANG! Magazines show that the national happiness rating is up over five points since this change in trading agreements. The economy is up, people are unbelievably happy, and Leader Yangchi will get to live another day holding the reins behind Tsing Lo?s power. In a related story, NADC records show that Tsing Lo is one of the fastest-growing nations in the alliance! With a daily efficiency rating of over 102, it is easy to see how we are climbing the ranks so quickly. Tsing Lo also holds the honor of being the youngest among the NADC?s top 50 strongest nations. #5, March 28, 2007 Issue lost. #6, April 8, 2007 AP Release (PINGTZE, TSING LO) – It has come to our attention that PWANG! Issue #5 has been lost in the depths of the periodical world. It is with great displeasure that I, along with the editors of this magazine, must report that there are no reserves of such issue, and it will in no way be reproduced in any circumstance henceforth. Our apologies. In nation news, the month of April kicked off with a bang for our country. It was less than one month ago that Pingtze Tse Yangchi crowned himself King of Tsing Lo, but already the population is getting sick of it. “Honestly, it’s just boring,” said one distraught citizen. “I mean, yeah, I was all for it at first. But now it’s just like… come on.” Dozens of others spoke their opinions as well, a majority of them with negative references to Yangchi being King. Reporters counted over 2,500 banners supporting Communism, 1,500 for Judaism, and 3 for Democracy at the protest event. Rumor has it that the King does not plan on stepping down anytime soon, regardless of demands from “his people”. The upcoming month will put his durability to the test for sure. After a devastating blow to national growth in early March, Tsing Lo has been on the road to recovery for the past two weeks. The efficiency rating has returned to a steady growth rate of 101 NS per day, a decent average for Tsing Lo. King Yangchi claims that the NADC Tech Market is to thank for such a driving economy. “It really just puts us back on top… donating to a worthy cause anyways because it’s other members of the alliance. Plus, we’re getting an amazing discount on technology and becoming one of the strongest nations in the NADC! It’s great!” King Yangchi also stated that Tsing Lo achieved the goal to become a top 40 nation in an alliance of 272. “We’re ranked thirty-three! Can you believe that? I can’t. Thirty-three. And we’re still going up! I can’t see how you people don’t make me a god after this!” An expected 900 NS is arriving in Tsing Lo this week, raising the total to over 10,000, and making our nation a member of the Spartan Division. Until then, keep your pwangs saved for PWANG! #7, June 20, 2007 AP Release (PINGTZE, TSING LO) – Within the past three weeks, the Construction and Developmental Program, or CDP, has completed the building of five new football stadiums. The Tsing Lo President of Sports & Gaming, Nelson Oliveira, reports that the stadiums were built in response to the swift decline of population happiness due to cancelled trade agreements this past month. As incomes dropped nearly 15% overnight, the populace was uneasy with returning to hardships in their lifestyles. However, with the completion of the stadiums also comes a new trade agreement to Tsing Lo. Gross income is back up to it's impressively "normal" stage of over $288.00, and the citizens are showing their appreciation. All of the first season matches are sold out for the Tsing Lo United at the new stadiums, nationwide. Friendly competitions are requested for pre-season training of the new squads, and rulers worldwide are asked to prepare teams for international play. Season schedules and broadcasting will be distributed at all cable network headquarters. #8, June 27, 2007 AP Release (PINGTZE, Tsing Lo)- In an outrageous display of gall and aptitude, former ruler Ryan Elliott has invaded the nation of Tsing Lo with his army of Baha’i Faith followers. Returning from his refuge country of India, Elliott has recruited an army nearly 10,000 men strong – all followers of this little known religion. It seems the followers became so determined to aid Elliott after his display of gratitude in fund-raising for war-torn allies. As word passed that the army was moving through Mongolia to enter our borders, Loians nationwide held private meetings to decide what should be done. It was known that the standing army would provide no defense(although it’s numbers nearly matched those of the invaders, the training and disciplinary preparations were of no match) for the citizens, and militias would also promote futile resistance. By the evening of June 25, the invaders had arrived. However, they were met with no violence in defense at all. The citizens have decided to welcome to new religion and adopt it as their own. In response, the invaders have agreed to form the new army of Tsing Lo. Completely satisfied with this new change, the citizens went even farther. In a blitz attack on the capital, civilians armed with sharpened sticks and rocks raided the government center. Pingtze Tse Yangchi was forcibly removed from the throne, and King Ryan Elliott replaced him. The former King was immediately imprisoned for an undisclosed crime and undisclosed amount of time. Trade Agreements Land of Sumos: Pigs, Coal Kanbinland: Wine, Cattle Austremeny: Fish, Gems Vetch Field: Wheat, Furs TRADE NEEDED: Silver, Gold Category:Member of North Atlantic Defense Coalition